


Old Spies In Love

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Better 15 Years Later Than Never [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Age matters not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Spies In Love

"You're really cute, you know that?"

"Napoleon, I am 80 years old."

"You're still cute."

"And you are still a shameless flirt."

"I may be 81 but I'm not dead, Illya."

"And you will still be flirting with me when you are 91."

"Because you'll still be cute at 90."

"Go to sleep."

"What about my kiss?"

"There. Goodnight, Napoleon."

"Goodnight, Cutie."

"Flirt."


End file.
